Head and the Heart
by Cutting.From.Stone
Summary: Nothing matters more than family to Dick Grayson. After an accident Dick wakes up in an unfamiliar place, and his world is turned upside down. Can his family save him before he loses his mind, or has Dick already gone mad without even knowing it?
1. Chapter 1

Dick rang the doorbell, hearing the bell echo within the Manor. Normally he would just walk in, with or without an invitation, this was home after all. Although today was different, it was Dicks 22nd birthday; he wanted to make sure his family was prepared for his "surprise" party, before walking in. In truth this party was more like Dicks birthday present, having his whole family together under one roof, well that is if Jason actually showed up. Which was doubtful since he and Bruce never actually patched things up, and Jason didn't get along very well with his other brothers. Actually none of his brothers got along with each other and all the Robins seemed to have this never ending battle of love or hate towards Batman, or did that apply to all people who have worked with Bruce/Batman?

Dick's family was a jumbled mess, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. Dick was pulled from his thoughts when Alfred pulled open the front door,  
"Ah, Master Dick come in" Alfred gestured for Dick to enter the Manor.

Dick strode past Alfred, walking into the main hall. "Thanks Alfred, how are Bruce and the boys treating you?"

"Busy" was all that Alfred replied as he led Dick further into Wayne manor.

A flood of memories and emotions washed over Dick as he looked around the entrance of the manor. Dick remembered playing on the chandler and the banister, breaking each several times through out his time living with Bruce. Dick glanced at the vase on display noticing the cracks, which littered it from when him and Tim where in a heated water balloon fight. Alfred was furious and gave them a full-blown lecture about respecting the art in the house; Dick still thought it looked better with the cracks.

Alfred stopped just outside the living room and turned around and faced Dick. "I certainly hope you keep in mind Master Dick that your family did try"

"That's reassuring, Thanks Alf, I will." Dick smirked as he walked around Alfred and into the living room. Dick was greeted with the room decorated with half-assed red and black streamers lining the wall and a handful of semi filled balloons on the floor. Tim was sitting on the couch typing away on his computer, obviously totally consumed with whatever he was working on, not even looking up as Dick entered. Bruce was nowhere to be seen, neither was Damian, but evidence of the youngest was left behind. Damian had left half eaten cupcakes on the table; anyone who was close to Damian knew he loved sweets. Leaving the cupcakes to spell out "H-PPY

-IRTHDAY". And as Dick guessed, Jason was a no show, but he still appreciated what was done for him.

A voice came from behind Dick, "Long time no see."

Dick turned around to be met by Barbra smiling up at him. "What are you talking about Babs we talked to each other last night."

"We talked last as Nightwing and Oracle, when was the last time we saw each other outside of the hero business?" she raised an eyebrow at Dick.

"Touché, nice to see you again Babs." Dick leant down to hug the woman in the wheelchair. The embrace was full of love; Dick pulled her tighter as the hug lasted a little bit too long for being just "friends".

"Grayson!" the interruption caused the hug to be pulled apart. Damian stood in the doorway with his arm crossed over his chest. "Father said that we cannot go on patrol until we have finished your celebration, so lets get on with it."

"Nice to see you too Damian" as Dick walked toward his youngest brother, slightly irritated at him for breaking up his hug with Barbra. That still didn't stop Dick from trying to hug his littlest brother. Damian saw Dick's intentions as he moved closer.

"Don't you dare lay your hands on me Grayson, or I swear I'll bea—" Damian never got to finish his threat as Dick held him in a death grip of love.

"Unhand me Grayson!" Damian was struggling against his oldest brother.

"Just stop fighting it Damian, struggling just encourages him" Tim piped up from the couch.

"I am not so low to accept advice from you Drake!" Damian responded with more struggling, managing to get his arm lose and punched Dick in the throat. Dick choked on the air being forced up his throat and let go of Damian.

"See Drake, I can manage myself." Damian straightened his clothes from the attack.

"Tim is right, if you just go with it the hug is shorter," said Barbra as she wheeled towards Tim.

"That's not what I noticed with the two of you," mumbled Damian, Barbra shot him a glare.

Dick walked over and sat next to Tim putting his arm around him in a half hug "What are you working on?"

"Just working on some stuff for the Teen Titans," still not glancing up from his screen.

"Need any help?" Dick offered as he looked over to Tim's screen.

"No, I can manage."

Damian opened his mouth to make a comment on Tim's incompetence but was interrupted by Alfred.

"Dinner in served"

"YES! I haven't had a proper meal in ages" Dick flipped over the couch

"I hope you are not suggesting Master Dick that you haven't been eating properly in Bludhaven" although Alfred stature didn't change, you could feel the concern coming from the man.

"Of course not Alfred, I eat properly back home" Dick placed a passing hand on the older mans shoulder as he walked towards the dinning room.

"If you count Mac and Cheese five times a week as eating properly" snickered Barbra as she pulled away Tim's laptop, her comment caused the rest of the males to grin.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT" came Dicks shout from the dinning room

* * *

Small conversations about life and the hero gig filled the evening, along with several arguments between Tim and Damian. After dinner the group ate what was left of the cupcakes, Bruce joined them at this time. Barbra left to attend to the Birds of Prey, and around midnight Damian pushed Dick towards the door so that they could go on patrol. Alfred and Bruce walked Dick to the door as Tim and Damian suited up for the night.

Alfred handed Dick a plate of wrapped leftovers, "Make sure to eat all your vegetables and dairy everyday Master Dick you're still growing"

"Stop worrying about me Alf, I promise that I DO eat back home" Dick still took the plate from Alfred, you couldn't say no to Alfred's cooking even if you wanted to.

Alfred gave a small smile, "Happy Birthday Master Dick." The butlers eyes lingered for a moment on the young man, feeling as tho just yesterday he was the 8 year old boy moving into the Manor.

"Thanks Alfred!" called Dick as Alfred walked away. A moment of silence washed over the original dynamic duo. Both shifting their feet, not sure where to take their goodbye. Dick was about to break the silence, when Bruce surprisingly spoke first.

"Sorry I was late tonight Dick, I got caught up with paper –"

Dick cut him short, "Bruce you don't need to explain yourself to me, I know how the system works. Besides you did show, which is all that really matters"

"Happy Birthday Dick" Bruce placed a hand on Dick shoulder. To most people this is a small gesturer, but those close to Bruce knew it meant so much more.

"Thank you Bruce, …for everything. Be safe tonight, call if you need help" Dick opened the door and walked out. Just as Dick closed the door behind him he could barley manage to hear "You too."

* * *

The drive back to Bludhaven was boring, finding it difficult to keep himself entertained Dick dug into Alfred's leftovers.

Dick was about halfway home when his communicator went off; his first thought was Bruce and his brothers. Dick raised his hand to his ear, "Nightwing here " panic rose in Dick's chest.

* * *

**Read and Review **  
**I don't own anything. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Birthday Boy" said the voice on the line

"Jason! You neatly gave me a heart attack!"

"What? I can't call my older brother and say hi?" Jason complained

"Well since the only time we really see each other is when a family member is in trouble or one of us is bleeding out on each others couch, I would say this is strange behavior coming from you" Dick grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Well excuse me Goldie! I didn't know you thought that low of me" Jason voice grew with irritation with each word.

Dick signed, typical, Jason taking the smallest comment as an attack on him, "That's not what I meant Jason, ..I…Thank you for remembering."

There was a long pause where Dick thought Jason had already hung up.

"No problem." Muttered Jason.

Jason and Dicks relationship had grown during the time when they thought Bruce was dead. Dick was willing to give Jason another chance when Bruce didn't. Dick made Jason lower his body count significantly, only killing the head bosses and not every henchmen involved. It was not ideal but it was progress, but when Bruce returned, well lets just say that Batman doesn't easily change his values, it complicated things…again.

"Sorry I didn't make it tonight, I didn't want to ruin your party with getting in a fight with Bruce and punching him in the face."

"Jason, I don't know why you think Bruce hates you, if you just –" Dick was cut off quickly by Jason, he always avoided the touchy subjects, unless someone was on their deathbed.

"I don't want to hear it Dick! I just … do you want to grab a drink tonight?"

Dick smiled to himself; at least Jason was trying to reconnect with his family in some form, even if he was doing it illegally since Jason was still a few months from his 20th birthday. "I'll have to take a rain check Jay, I've already left Gotham and I still need to patrol tonight"

"Alright, but make sure you cash it in soon, before I change my mind. I'll also let you know if I make any progress on the drug bust tonight"

"Sounds good, make good choices Jason!"

"Okay, MOM!" Jason disconnected the call, leaving Dick in silence as he traveled down the highway.

Dick smiled to himself, happy that his family was coming together, slowly. When the batfamily worked together for a case, Dick spent more energy trying to keep his family members from ripping each other apart, than fighting the actual criminals. . It was exhausting, Jason fought with Tim, Tim fought with Damian, Damian fought with Jason, Jason fought with Bruce and it goes on and on and on. Dick just wanted them to be one big happy family, okay maybe that was asking a bit much of them, but he wanted them at least to all be in a room for 30 minutes without fighting.

Dick was not a cocky guy but he knew that he was the glue to his family; he was scared that if something happened to him they would drift apart. Tim would run away, Jason would go back to killing (well more of it), Damian would return to his mother, and Batman would go back to that dark place, like when Jason died. Dick just needed to know that they would be okay without him. Dick thought out loud "I need to get Bruce and Jason to talk to each other," good luck with that, he thought.

* * *

Dick's eyes starting to drupe, in the past two weeks Dick only got 2-3 hours of sleep each night. Driving in a warm car, in the middle of the night was not helping with driving while staying awake; some might say that's important.

Dick rolled down the back window as he curved around another corner. The dense woods on either side of the highway, created a memorizing pattern as he drove by, it wasn't helping. Dick quickly turned up his radio, only 45 minutes from Bludhaven city limits, he could so this. Still his eyelids started to fall.

As Dick followed another curve in the highway he was met with a blinding light. A sudden jolt caused Dick's body to be thrown forward, causing Dicks head to hit the steering wheel, hard. Glass fell over Dick, slicing his face and body. Dick lost track to which way was up. His body was thrashed around, the seat belt cut into his skin, his joints slammed into the metal frame of his car. The car came to a stop when it hit a solid object, causing Dick to hit his head on what was left of the window. The sudden smell of pine flowed into his nose; it was soon overwhelmed by the smell of blood and gasoline. Dick felt warm liquid running down the side of his face before he passed out.

* * *

**Read and Review**  
**I don't own anything**


	3. Chapter 3

As Dick regained conscienceless his body was throbbing, especially his right arm and his head. He thought of how he came to be in such pain, the pounding in his head didn't help with his thought process. He remembered being at the Manor and talking to Jason on his way home, then trying to stay awake at the wheel, Crap. Dick hoped he was not the reason for the accident, and more importantly that no one else was hurt. His need to know if others were hurt forced Dick to open his eyes. He immediately regretted his discussion, his eyes were overwhelmed with a fully white room, Dick signed to himself, he hated hospitals. Dick looked around his white room, he noticed a few things, there were no windows or machines, but more importantly no family. Where were they?

Dick started to sit up in his bed, wanting to get a better view of his room, the soreness of his body made this difficult. There was nothing else in the room, aside from the bed he was in, and small toilet in the corner. There was no evidence of his family of ever being in the room, did they even care that he was in an accident?

Just then a click came from the door and a woman in white, Dick assumed a nurse, walked into his room. She is short and has a pixie hair cut, the brown roots coming from the top of her head suggested that the blond colour is from a box.

"Ah Richard you are awake, how are you feeling?" she pulled out a small flashlight and started to inspect Dicks eyes.

"Um… I feel alight. My head and right arm hurt the most"

"Well that does make sense, you fractured your arm and have a concussion" she put away the light and pulled the clipboard from under her arm. "Do you remember what happened Richard?"

"Dick"

"Excuse me?" Of course the woman thought he was insulting her.

"Call me Dick"

"Sorry Richard, rules are rules I have to call you by your given name. Again, can you tell me how this happened?" The woman's voice was cold and detached as she spoke.

What kind of hospital is this? "Okay then… I was in a car accident"

"Good and do you remember the days events? Please be specific," The nurse wrote down notes on the clipboard.

Oh shit, Dick was panicking, someone probably died in the accident, why else would they need the details of this evening, details like if he were drinking.

"Yea, I was driving back to Bludhaven from Bruce Wayne's house after my birthday, but I didn't drink anything, I promise," Dicks was talking faster by the second, fearing the worst. He couldn't live with a death on his conscience.

The nurse looked up from her notes, her eyes were filled with pity. She signed loudly. "I'll go get your doctor Richard, just a moment," she walked out closing the door with a click.

Dick's hands started to sweat, something horrible must have happened, who did he kill? How many people did he kill? Did he make a new orphan last night? Dick knew standing would not be easy, but he couldn't wait around in bed waiting for someone to come in and tell him he ended a life. Dick shifted his legs over the edge of the bed, his head already became dizzy, his body protesting every movement.

Just as Dick was about to stand he heard a click and the door opened. A man in a white lab coat walked in. The man looked like he cared very little about personal hygiene. His greasy dark brown hair made a short ponytail on the back of his head. His face was covered in unkempt scruff, either being too lazy to shave for a few days or not having the ability to grow one in the first place. His face showed obvious signs of stress, wrinkles crowded around his mouth and eyes.

"Good morning Richard," the man's voice was surprisingly deep for his appearance. As the man walked closer Dick could tell he was around his height and had a good build for a doctor. He sat down next to Dick on the bed.

The man looked Dick up and down, pulling out a note pad. "Let's start from the beginning Richard. Nurse Darrow said you had trouble remembering last nights events"

"What? No, I remember fine, listen Doc, was anyone else hurt in the crash?" Dick couldn't wait any longer, he needed to know now!

"No Richard, everyone else was fine. The passengers of the other car escaped with minor scrapes and bruises."

Dick let out the breath he was holding, what a relief. Now to ask the next pressing issue, where was his family? Before he could open his mouth, the Doctor spoke first.

"Richard please tell me the events of last night. Please be specific."

Dick raised an eyebrow in confusion; he thought he cleared the woods.

"Uh, sure. Like I said to the nurse, I was driving back from Gotham city to Bludhaven"

"Why were you in Gotham?"

"I went to Bruce Waynes Manor for my birthday."

"What is your relationship with Mr. Wayne?" Wow, this guy was nosey. On top of the mans lack to knowledge and his pale complexion, Dick guessed he didn't get out much. Most people knew about Bruce Wayne and his various adoptions throughout the years, the tabloids loved his family.

"Bruce is my adoptive father" Dick was getting tried of these ridiculous questions; he just wanted to go home.

The doctor rubbed the brim of his nose. "I thought we were making progress Richard."

"Progress? What are you talking about?" Dick's heart rate sped up.

"Richard, you had a breakdown last night and escaped. You somehow got a hold of a car –"

"Hold up Doc! Breakdown? Escaped? What the hell are you talking about?"

Dick's heart was beating at an alarming rate. The man placed a hand on Dick's leg, as if to bring comfort to the younger man.

"Richard, you're in New York Mental Hospital for the Criminally Insane."

Dick's heart stopped.

* * *

**Read and Review**  
**I don't own anything **


	4. Chapter 4

Dick gapped at the Doctor, trying to process what he just said, "What the hell are you talking about?" This had to be a sick joke.

"Richard you've been here for quite some time"

"What!? No! That's not possible! I've never been emitted to a mental hospital in my life!" He isn't crazy, the Joker and Two-Face are crazy, this man is crazy!

"You've been here for over 5 years Richard, do you remember any of it?"

Five years? That's impossible, of the past five years he has been running across rooftops as Nightwing, as Batman! Raising Damian, trying to reach out to Jason, being a better brother to Tim, for the past five years he has been with his family.

"No! I don't remember it because you're lying! I don't belong here, let me out of here!"

Dick started to push himself off the bed; he needed to get out of here. The white walls were closing in around him. A pressing hand on his right shoulder cause his injured arm to flare up in pain. Dick lost his standing momentum, returning to his sitting position on the bed, cradling his arm to his chest.

"Richard you are not leaving here until you are mentally fit, it will take time but our goal is for you to rejoin society once again."

"What about my family, they will tell you, they will get me out of here," Dick was starting to get frantic, he couldn't stay here.

The man reached around Dicks face, forcing them to make eye contact. The concern in the man's eyes was painful to look at.

"Richard there is no family. After your parents deaths you went to the Juvenile Detention Center," The man was talking slowly as if to allow Dick to fully absorb what he was telling him.

"Yeah, but I was only there for a few months before Bruce took me in as his ward."

"No Richard, Bruce Wayne never took you in. You lived in the Juvenile Center until you escaped when you were 16"

Dick shook his head at the man, which didn't help with his dizziness. "You're wrong! Bruce adopted me, he raised me!" sweat started to gather on Dicks forehead.

"Think about it Richard, why you a playboy billionaire take in an orphaned circus child?"

A small grin grew on the man face. Did he think this was _funny_? This had to be some cruel sick joke.

As much as Dick wanted to bolt out of the room, and run as far as his wounded body could take him, if was as if he is frozen to the spot in fear.

"He..He.. Bruce was there that night. Saw them….fall. He related to me, took me in," his voice started to fail him.

"Why would a billionaire be at a circus? On top of it all, dozens of children in Gotham become orphans every day, most of them due to gun violence, which is much more relatable to Mr. Wayne. Richard your fantasy is not realistic, can you see that now?"

Dick stared at the floor dazed, surely this man was lying. There is no way he made it all up in his mind. His head was telling him what the Doctor is saying sounded logical, but his heart told him differently. He has deep connections with his family. He felt true raw love for Bruce and his brothers, you can't make up those emotions all on your own… right?

The man gently patted Dick on the back,

"And don't get me started on your fantasy of the dynamic duo!"

Dicks head snapped up, looking at the Doctor in shock. The man had a full smile on his face, as if he was holding back a laugh.

"Come on Richard, its completely ridiculous to think that Bruce Wayne is _the_ Batman. Let alone saying that the darkest, scariest hero of all time had a child sidekick named Robin, who wore a vibrantly colored costume!" The man was actually laughing now, laughing at Dick. "It's absurd! At least your mind matured as you grew older and thought of a better name for yourself, Nightwing, I believe, but it's still unhealthy to be living in this state of mind."

His mind was racing, trying to sort the information this man has given him, and then it clicked. He had proof his life was real, that the dynamic duo was real. He pulled away from the man and started to take off his shirt, even if it meant risking admitting that he was Nightwing to a stranger.

"Then how do you explain these?" Dick pointed to the various scars lining his upper body.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow to Dick, "In Juvie, were you learnt how to fight, trial and error. You used your skills from the circus and what you picked up in Juvie to escape and get revenge on your parents murder."

The color fell from Dick face, that's right, the man said he was in the New York Mental Hospital for the _Criminally Insane_, what did they accuse him of?

"From your shocked face I can assume you don't remember. Well… after your escape you went after Tony Zucco. When the police found you a few days later, you were covered in blood and were mumbling something about wanting more of Alfred's cookies, or something like that. The police searched the warehouse you were found in, and in the back were the tortured and murdered bodies of Tony Zucco and eight of his men."

Dick was going to be sick, the room started to spin.

"You were sent here once they determined you weren't responding to the outside world. We think the combination of the loss of your parents, the abuse during your time in Juvie and the guilt from murdering nine people caused your mind to create this fantasy world to help you cope. In this world of yours you were Mr. Wayne's ward and the pair of you fought as Batman and Robin, for justice. Your world developed over time, adding romantic relationships and brothers. But the bump on your head from your attempted escape adventures last night seemed to bring you back to reality, and the real healing can begin. Your treatment will -"

Dick tuned him out. This isn't possible; he _knew_ that he didn't make up Bruce or Batman in his head. His brothers were real; he cared too much about them for them not to be. This man was trying to trick him, imprison him, fear started to boil up in his stomach. He needed out.

Without a moments hesitation Dick sprang up and punched the Doctor in the face, knocking him off the bed. The adrenaline in his system lowered the pain in his body to a mild throb.

Dick lifted the man by the collar of his lab coat, "Let me out NOW!"

"GUARDS!" almost immediately the door swung open exposing two very large men with red and black hair.

They ran towards Dick, about to pull him off the Doctor but he let go of the whimpering man before they had the chance. His plan worked, the door was open, now he jus needed to get pass these two.

Dick kicked the black haired man in the gut, Dick jumped into the air to avoid a tackle from the red head, but the man managed to grab Dicks leg in the air. The force of the falling man pulled Dick to the ground, and without his leg Dick couldn't soften his landing with the hard floor. His head hits the ground with a loud _thud_, this didn't help with his already pulsing head. The floor danced around Dick, he almost didn't notice the hand on this side flipping him over to face the ceiling and the ugly redhead. Dick threw out a punch to the man's face, he made contact but due to his disorientation it lacked the force he hoped for. Dick started to stand but before he got off his knees he felt a prick in his neck and a cool liquid running into his body, _crap_. Dick fell forward once again, hitting his head against the floor yet again. The world around him started to fade, but he caught sight of the Doctor with a syringe in his hand before he completely blacked out.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

After Dick woke up from his "outburst" the Doctor, he finally introduced himself as Dr. Grove, told Dick his punishment was three days in isolation. Needless to say those three days were torture for Dick, he required physical contact to function properly. As if the lack of social interaction wasn't bad enough but on top of it all Dr. Grove's words were constantly swirling around in his head _"…caused your mind to_ _create this fantasy world to help you cope."_ He wouldn't given up on his family that easily, he wouldn't let a stranger convince Dick he was crazy for the past five years in one short conversation, but the seed of doubt was planted.

Another popular topic in Dick's mind was how to escape, he was sure that the room he was in was only a front, that he rest of the build was an old warehouse somewhere in the middle of Bludhaven. Dick took note of nurse Darrow's exit routine when she came in to give him his daily meal and injection of "medication" throughout the day.

The woman insisted that the pills would help him keep calm and collected, and hopefully keep his mind in this reality. Obviously Dick didn't believe her and refused to take the medication, which resulted in the injections instead. The drugs did make it appear as tho he was calm and collected, they effected his body movement, making him sluggish, but his mind was anything but calm. Every time Dick felt the drugs starting to wear off nurse Darrow would return to give him another round.

The routine was simple enough, the door would click and be pulled open, (Dick soon realized the clicks he heard before was the lock opening on the door) nurse Darrow would walk into the room without a word and would give Dick his dosage and maybe a meal depending on the time of day. She would leave Dick on the bed, she pushed up her I.D. card to the door to scan it and look up at the camera in the corner of the door, soon after the door would click and she would push it open a minimal amount to walk out, closing it fully behind her before you could say Batman. These people were smart, having to pass two checks in order open the door, and making sure nobody from the inside could pick the lock because there were no handle or keyhole on his side of the door.

In order to escape this room Dick would have to be close behind the person leaving, while still hiding from the camera at the same time, and once the door was open he would need to overpower them while they are leaving. But the drugs these people keep giving him make it impossible, even if he somehow magically got pass the door he couldn't manage more than a drunken walk if the guards were waiting for him, let alone fight them.

_Maybe I can build up a resistance to the drugs over time_, but Dick knew that would take time and he wasn't sure what theses people had planned for him and he didn't care to find out.

Hopefully his family noticed that he has gone missed by now and they find him before too long. _That's if they are really out there…NO!_ Dick had been repressing that voice for the past three days, but it was very persistent.

Dick heard a click from his door, nurse Darrow came in walking towards Dick with the syringe in hand. Dick started to stand from his bed, his heart rate picking up, the effects of the drugs made him feel incapable and vulnerable, he hated it. Nurse Darrow had a quick hand and injected the drugs before Dick could protest. His heart rate slowed, and his body warmed, the sensation wasn't a horrible feeling.

"I gave you a small dosage this time Richard since your isolation time is up and Dr. Grove wanted me to take you on a tour, Owen will be joining us," she gestured to the red haired guard standing in the doorway, indirectly telling Dick to not cause any trouble. The man had a burse around his left eye and around his big nose from their encounter three days ago, _just when you thought someone couldn't get any uglier. _

Nurse Darrow helped Dick off the bed, it took a moment for Dick to become steady on his feet, he took a few wobbly steps forward before he got the rhythm down. Dick looked up to the open door, _freedom,_ he was way too doped up to escape right now but maybe he could at least remember the floor plan for future action.

The first thing Dick noticed when we walked out of his room was the lack of warehouse appearance. There was a long L-shaped hallway, with various caged gates at different points down the way. They were standing at the top of the L, with a gate checkpoint almost directly to their right, the walls were hospital white just like his room and no windows.

Nurse Darrow piped up behind Dick, making him stumble in surprise, _stupid drugs._ "Here are the dorms, each patient has their own room, " she pointed to the various door surrounding his. "His is your room Richard, no other patient is allowed into your room and you are not allowed in theirs, understood?"

Dick looked at her with a confused look on his face, _other patients?_ There are none, this was just a ruse. He had to give it to them tho they put a lot of effort into making it look legit, there probably wasn't even rooms behind these "doors".

Nurse Darrow and Owen were looking at him impatiently_, right they asked a question, _assuming the tour wouldn't continue without one Dick quickly grunted, "Sure thing," _Ouch, _his voice was rough from not using it for three days.

Nurse Darrow nodded in approval and continued down the hallway, waving her at the man, telling Dick to follow her. At the gate both Darrow and Owen pulled out their I.D. cards and scanned them, and turned to face the camera is the top corner.

"Taking patient B587 for a tour, final destination is the common area," Darrow pushed open to the gate as it buzzed, grating them access.

_Patient B587? _Dick stumbled forwards as Owen roughly pushed him out of his daze.

"To your left are the washrooms, each patient gets two baths each week under supervision, "

_Supervision? Creeps._

She continued to the next gate, which was already buzzing for them, _guess the Door Master is watching us_. So far Dick would have to get past three locked doors in order to get out, and the tour isn't even over yet, _crap. _ The small group walked thought the gate, the hallway made a sharp right turn.

They stopped at a red door, "This room is for staff only, it is where we have our breaks and how we access the ground level to get your meals and medication up here."

_Ground level? How high up are we? Another obstacle, come on!_ Dick assumed behind this door was his only access to freedom, he had to get through four locked doors that are all controlled by the Door Master, (assuming the red door was also under his control), and plus possible challenges once he got to ground level.

"You are not to bother the staff while they are in there, understood?" she raised an eyebrow at Dick.

"Yeah"

Dick received a hard smack to his head, "Manners," is all Owen grunted out.

"Sorry.. Yes," another smack.

"Yes what?" Owen was glaring at him.

"Yes, Ma'am," for that Dick got a punch in the face.

The force of the punch plus his already loss of balance from the drugs and the dizziness due to the smacks to his concussed head sent him falling to the ground.

"Does she look like an old woman to you?"

Look looked up to face the pair; _do you really want me to answer that honestly?_

"Yes, Miss" Dick staggered to his feet, using the wall as support.

"That's better," Owen crossed his arms in triumph.

"Thank you Owen," Nurse Darrow was blushing as she turned away from them, walking forward.

Owen shoved Dick in her direction; Dick followed, trying hard to not trip over his own feet. Meeting her at a pair of closed double doors. She thrusts open the doors, revealing a room with a bunch of tables and chairs, a rundown couch, some shelves filled with books and old board games. The room had windows along the back wall, they had heavy-duty bars on them, but that was not what caught Dick's attention. The room had a handful of people scattered within it.

"It is time for you to meet the rest of the patients Richard."

* * *

**Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Read and Review**

* * *

Dick was stunned, there were actual other people stuck in here with him. Nurse Darrow placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him to table where three men were talking quietly.

"Steven?" As soon as nurse Darrow announced her presence all the men at the table dropped their heads, avoiding eye contact with the woman.

"Yes Miss Darrow?" The man who replied had shaggy blond hair. He had small scars running up and down his arms, but that was hardly noticeable compared to his burn scars. The scars deform all of his left arm, his right hand and his left ear. It looked like he hadn't had a proper meal in years, along with all the other men in the room.

"This is Richard, he had a break thru the other day and is now able to interact with other patients. Care to introduce him to everyone?"

"Of course Miss Darrow"

Nurse Darrow rejoined Owen, the pair left the room closing the double doors with a click.

Steven looked up at Dick; his eyes are dark brown with dark bags under them.

"Take a seat Richard"

Dick reluctantly pulled out a chair and joined the trio at the table.

"As you heard I'm Steven, but you can call me Steve. What are you in for?"

"Um-"

"Steve, don't be a jackass! You can't just ask people why they are crazy!" A short man with light brown hair sitting next to Steve shouted. He didn't look crazy at all, nothing out of the ordinary about his appearance.

"Oh come on Chip! It's tradition, sharing stories; we are all in this together after all."

"Yea, but you're suppose to share first, not interrogate the newbie within the first 5 minutes."

Steve raised an eyebrow at the smaller man, "Fine," he hissed between his teeth.

"I'm Steve, I am a pyromaniac. I burnt down my office and my house once I found out my wife and my boss were having an affair,"

"You're forgetting something important about your story Steve," Chip grinned.

Steve shot a death glare at Chip and sighed before be continued, "My co-workers were in the building at the time and my family were also inside the house when I lite it."

_Holy shit_, Dick couldn't believe that someone would do that to their family. He only hoped that Steve didn't have …. had any children.

"Pretty dark shit right!" Chip laughed

"You're one to talk Chip!"

"Hey it wasn't my fault! It was Chad!"

"Chip has extreme bipolar disorder, he becomes extremely violent. He calls his violent side Chad. He attacked - "

"Hey! It's MY story!" Punching Steve's arm.

"Yes it's true I am bipolar. During one of my episodes I stabbed 4 people" Chip hung his head, avoiding eye contact with Dick. Dick could tell he was leaving something out.

"All for a parking spot at the mall, so don't get on his bad side Richard," joked Steve.

"Shut up! Yours is way worse! At least I didn't kill my family!"

"At least I had a family," turning away from the red faced man next to him.

"Anyway, this is Grant," gesturing to the man in sitting next to Dick. "He doesn't talk, so we don't know why he is in here, but he is cool."

Dick faced the man next to him; this man was huge, talker than Jason by far. The palms of his hands are easily larger than Dick's face. His face is worn and tired, sagging with age.

"The Spanish guy on the couch over there is Sammy, He thinks he is a vampire, killed 6 people by drinking their blood. And the other guy on the couch is Hayden, he has OCD, murdered his mailman for walking on his lawn –"

"So don't touch his shit," Chip so kindly added.

"No shit Sherlock! Ignore him," waving away Chip. " The red head playing solitaire he is here because he ate 5 people, his name is Eugene"

Dick stomach turned, these people were messes up.

"The black dude reading the book is Aaron, he really loved his wife. When she died in a car accident he tired to bring her back to life by putting her brain in a body he built. He got 8 different "donors" in order to make the perfect body."

"Needless to say it didn't work," giggled Chip

Steven rolled his eyes, "Last but not least is Pete, the guy in the straight jacket, he is a nymphomaniac, he kidnapped and rapped 11 different people before he was caught. Be careful around him."

"Yea, he will most defiantly be making moves on you," Chip eyed Dick.

A shiver traveled down Dick's spine, this just keeps getting better.

"Don't worry about it too much kid, he can't do much with that jacket on." Turning around to face Dick again. "Your turn."

Dick didn't really want to share his "story" but these guys seemed like the lesser of evils in this place and he wanted to stay on their good side.

"My name is Dick –"

"No shit" laughed Chip

"Dick probably isn't a good name to have while living with Pete, we'll just call you Richard."

"… Well I was told what I killed 9 men to avenge my parents murder, after I created a fancy world in my head to escape. I hit my head and woke up to all of this, or so I have been told."

"Oh you're that guy! Darrow has told us about you; they had to lock you away for everyone's safety! You must have been really loopy," Chip leaned in closer to Dick "So what happened in your dream world?"

"I was adopted by Bruce Wayne," Dick didn't trust these people; he wasn't about to tell them that he was Nightwing. The less they knew the better.

"Bruce Wayne really? That must have been an awesome dream!" grinned Chip.

"Do have any other family Richard?" Dick faced Steve. His dark eyes pierced Dick, he had a cloud of cold stone seriousness hanging over him.

"Um no, my parents died when I was eight, and I never knew my extended family."

"You have no friends, no sisters, no brothers?"

_Brothers, _Yes Dick had brothers he was sure of it.

"Well it depends on who you ask, Dr. Grove would say no I don't, why?"

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but none of the patients here have any family, nobody on the outside."

"Why does that matter?"

"No one to miss us"

Chip joined the conversation. Looking over his shoulder, checking to see who is in the room, he lowered his voice to make sure no one over heard them, "We have a theory that this is no ordinary mental hospital. We think the government runs it. An experimental Mental Hospital for the Criminally Insane."

"So?"

"SO," snapped Steve "They are experimenting new ways to cure the insane mind, methods they can't normally use legally. "

Chip started to shake "They use us as their guinea pigs."

Steve placed a reassuring hand on Chips back, "So, no one comes looking for the guinea pigs if the experiments…. Fail."


	7. Chapter 7

**For this chapter ****_italicized_**** font means it is a dream  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Shortly after their conversations dinner was served, giving them only plastic spoons to eat with. A a mysterious looking pile of green/brown slop was placed in front of Dick; it tasted worse than it looked. He only managed to eat half of it before giving up even tho he is still hungry from his limited meals while in isolation.

After clean up of the common area the patients lined up and were walked back to their rooms in pairs of two. Dick and Sammy were escorted back to their cells by the black haired guard. The guard opened the door to Dick's room letting him enter first, Dick felt a needle being stuck into the back of his neck before the door closed behind him. The drug took effect before Dick could lie down on his bed, leaving the world spinning around him. His last thought before falling asleep was his family, bringing back old memories.

* * *

_Nightwing watched over the streets of Gotham alone tonight. Bruce was off-world on Justice League duty and Alfred was out of town to visit his niece, leaving Tim all alone. Bruce asked Dick to watch over his little brother while he was away, but in truth Tim was watching over Dick._

_Jason's death a few months ago was taking a toll on the eldest son. Dick's vibrant glow had disappeared leaving him feeling numb and empty. Dick's weight loss was immediately noticed by those around him, his once tight suit hung loose from his frame. On numerous occasions Alfred had tried to force meals and snacks into Dick whenever he came to visit the Manor, most attempts were rejected._

_The dark bags under the young mans eye were growing deeper each day. Dick avoided sleeping due to the torture and pain of his dreams. Dick was plagued with nightmares, in which he witnessed the Joker beating Jason to death with a crowbar, while Jason called out for Dick to save him. In each nightmare Dick tired his hardest to save his brother, but the chains that held him in his dreams never broke, no matter how hard he tired he would always fail. Other nights were filled with dreams, or rather memories of him and Jason. Theses were worse than the nightmares; the memories would warm and comfort Dick until he woke up and his world would come crashing down all over again, worse than before. To avoid these dreams Dick would attempt to work himself to extreme exhaustion, hoping his mind wouldn't have enough energy to even produce dreams. Dick accomplished this by taking on extra hours as Nightwing._

_On top of it all his family also noticed the increased amount of injuries Nightwing accumulated over the months. It was concerning that no maker how many cuts, bruises or cracked/broken ribs Dick had he still pushed to patrol every night. Nightwing was getting sloppy, maybe it was due to the lack of food and sleep, or maybe it was punishment towards himself for not being there for Jason when he need him, maybe the pain broke through the numbness and let him feel again. Or maybe a combination._

_Even tho Dick was supposed to be taking the weekend off and watching over Tim, it didn't stop him from flying across rooftops. Anything to avoid the dreams. Tim was safe and warm in his bed in the most secure house in Gotham, which included their guard dog, Ace. Even if something where to happen Tim while at home his training in self-defense was quickly improving he could handle himself. Bruce had shutdown the idea of Tim becoming the new Robin, but Tim still practiced his skills in fighting, hacking, medical care and much more, preparing for the day to take his title as Robin regardless of what Batman said._

_As Dick jumped across another ally he hoped that his little brother wouldn't wake up from a nightmare in the middle of the night, which were common ever since his fathers arrest and finding his mothers murdered body less than a year ago. Tim would come looking for Dick if he was visiting, but if it happened tonight Tim would only find an empty bed. Guilt started to build, Dick couldn't be there for Jason but he still had a chance with Tim. Dick turned around and started to head home for the night, with each jump his cracked ribs screamed at him in protest, but it didn't slow him down,_

_"HELP!" but a cry for help did._

_Nightwing looked down the alley from above to see four men kicking the crap out of a man._

_"That should teach ya' from trying to walk down our block without paying the toll," sending another kick into the man's side._

_Nightwing dropped down in front of the small gang, kicking one of the men right in the junk, flooring him._

_The other three turned their attention to Nightwing, "Beat it spandex this doesn't concern you," the men pulled out a gun, and knifes._

_Nightwing ran at the man holding the gun, posing the most threat. The man pulled the trigger; dodging the bullet easily Nightwing grabbed the man's wrist holding the gun, twisting it, causing the gun to fall to the ground. Using his other arm to pummeled his stomach; before Nightwing could finish his last hit a sharp pain came from his thigh. Looking down he saw a knife sticking out of his leg, a punch from behind, caused Nightwing to let go of the man, dropping him to the ground. Nightwing turned to his two attackers, jumping into the air he kicking them both across the face, rendering them unconscious. The pain from landing on his injured leg faulted his landing, sending his head into the corner of the dumpster. Nightwing felt blood run down the side of his face, he struggled to stand._

_Managing to stand he looked around, he noticed the victim had run off during the fight, he reached for his belt to find some zip-ties to finish the job. A light *click* came from behind him, Nightwing moved quickly but the bullet managed to embed itself in his shoulder. Nightwing cried out in agony, he looked behind him to see the man he kicked in the junk holding the gun that fell to the ground earlier. Nightwing stepped forward to knock the guy out with a single punch but before he could another bullet lodged itself right next to the first one. Without slowing down he managed to knock out the armed man._

_Nightwing was panting hard, while blood started to pool at his feet. He took the gun sitting in the mans hand and fired it continuously into the brick wall until it was empty, hoping a concerned neighbor would call the cops from hearing gunshots and would find these men. He needed to get home, he was losing blood fast._

* * *

_Dick managed to get back to the Batmobile and drove back to the Batcave. He struggled to get out of the car, noticing the pool of blood he left on he seat. He stumbled to the medical table and pulled out the first aid kit from underneath. Dick pulled out the gauze preparing for the rush of blood flow once he removed the knife. _

_Biting down on his lip he gripped the handle of the knife and yanked out the blade, dropping it, and quickly replacing it with gauze. Dick started to get lightheaded; he ended up half falling to the ground, using the medical table for support._

_"Dick was happened?" a said small voice came from behind._

_Dick shifted to see 12-year-old Timmy in his dark green pajamas staring at Dick with wide eyes. _

_"Hey Timmy …. mind giving me a hand?" Dick didn't want his little brother to see him like his but he didn't really have a choice at the moment._

_Tim walked forward and helped his older brother on to the table, and quickly looked him over, starting to pull out supplies from the first aid kit._

_"You're shot"_

_"I noticed"_

_Tim looked down at the floor where Dick dropped the knife from before._

_"Dick…" water started to fill the young boys eyes, but before Dick could reassure his little brother he passed out._

* * *

_Dick awoke to a dull pain covering his body, opening his eyes he saw a blood bag attached to his arm replacing what he lost, Dick also noticed the small child reading a book in a chair next to him._

_"Timmy," the boy head shot up. Dick noticed the blood covering the boy's pajamas, Dick's blood._

_"Thank god you're awake! I did my best to patch you up but I've never practiced on a real person before, I thought I did something wrong –"_

_Dick cut him off, "I am sure you did fine Timmy , Thank you, we'll have Leslie come by and check them over later."_

_Silence filled the room, Tim looked away from Dick hiding his face,_

_"Timmy I am sorry you had to do that but –"_

_"I don't forgive you! You scared me to death," Tim's face was red with anger._

_"Sorry Timm—"_

_"NO, you don't get to say you're sorry anymore, for the past few months all you have said is sorry. You keep getting yourself into these situations, and they keep getting worse," Tim was now standing up, trying to get at Dicks eye level. "I thought that I might lose you tonight! I need you Dick, don't make me lose another brother."_

_Dick went stiff, nobody ever talked about Jason, especially not Tim. Tim had only known Jason for a few months before his death, but the pair grew close quickly in that short period of time. Tears started to run down Tim's face. Dick quickly scooped up the small boy and held him close, ignoring the protest from his injuries._

_"You're not going to lose me Timmy, I'm not going anywhere"_

_"You don't know that! You already look half dead as it is and you keep getting into trouble, and it's only getting worse," Tim was looking up at Dick. "I know you are mourning for Jason, but that doesn't mean you should stop caring about yourself. We all worry about you."_

_Dick never thought about how his actions were affecting those around him. He didn't want to cause his little brother any pain; he'd gone through enough of that in the past year with his mothers murder, his family being pulled apart and Jason's death. Dick pulled Tim in closer,_

_"Okay, I hear you. I will take better care of myself from now on,"_

_"You promise?" Dick looked down to be met with big tear-filled hazel eyes._

_"I promise." _

* * *

Dick woke to a prick to his arm, a warming and calming sensation raced across his body, clouding his mind. Nurse Darrow entered his field of vision.

"Dr. Grove will see you now to talk about your treatment."


	8. Chapter 8

Nurse Darrow walked through the various security gates with Dick stumbling along after her; the constant supply of drugs really messed with his coordination and clouded his min. The pair arrived to the common room doors Darrow turned to face the wall next to the door,

"Taking patient B587 for treatment."

_She does know that she is talking to a wall, and they think I'm crazy._ To Dicks surprise the wall moved, revealing a long corridor with several doors, and at the other end the black haired guard from his first day waited for them. Nurse pulled Dick along with her into the hallway, once they step in the wall closed shut behind them. locking them in. Dick noticed that each door is made with thick metal and had massive lock on the outside. The corridor was poorly lit compared to the rest of the "hospital" giving it a looming feel to it. Dick couldn't help but to notice the dirt and grime that caked the walls, Dick looked closely and also noticed scratch marks decorating the walls, some even looked like fingernail marks. _That's not a good sign. _Lots in thought Dick bumped into Nurse Darrow how stopped at the final door, without a moment's hesitation the black haired guard punched Dick in the stomach,

"Watch where you are going freak!" The man turned to Darrow "The doc is ready for him whenever."

"Thank you Clive," she pushed open the door and addressed Dr. Grove "Patient B587 is here sir."

"Bring him in"

Clive shoved Dick, still holding his stomach from the blow, he continued to lead Dick into the room and forced him to sit into a chair. Dick glared up at the man, upon looking up he took in his surroundings. He sat in clean and bright office; Dr. Grove was sitting in front of him at a large wooden desk reading over some papers, but other than the papers the desk was bare, same went for the walls no books for degrees. _Nothing that can become a weapon to be used against them._

"Thank you Miss. Darrow and Clive but if you could please prep Richards room, I wish to have these sessions alone with the patient," Dr. Grove had yet to look up from his papers. The two employees turned to leave the room but Clive added before closing the door,

"Just call if he starts any trouble doc," closing the door behind him. Dick noted that this was the first room he had been in that didn't click with a lock.

"How have been your first few days back in reality Richard?" Dick snapped his head to face Dr. Grove how was patiently waiting with his hands clapped together for Dick to answer.

"I don't belong here I want to go home," Dick tired his best to sound calm and sane.

"You are home Richard, but we plan to rehabilitate you so you can build a new home with the rest of society,"

"I don't need to be rehabilitated," Dick crossed his arms in protest.

"The more you fight me Richard the longer this process will take, is this what you want?"

"No," if Dick couldn't get out on his own terms them he would have to settle on getting out on their terms, as much as he hated it, it was his plan B.

"Good! Now then let's start will talking about this "family" of yours, and try to break down why your mind depended on them "

"…" Dick refused to talk.

Dr. Grove cleared his throat, "Let's start off easy, tell me about Damian"

"He is my littlest brother, biological son of Bruce," Dick gave the Doctor the Bat-glare.

"According to your records he is the current Robin," Dr. Grove read off the sheet of paper in front of him, "how does that make you feel to be replaced for the third time? Are you mad?"

"Huh? No I'm not mad at Damian, I love him even tho he doesn't show it often he loves me too."

"It says here that Damian is an ill tempered and violent child, I believe that you created Damian to match the emotions you feel towards him. You are angry with him for being closer to Bruce and taking your place."

"No I don't hate Damian – "

"Or he reflects you as a child once you lost your parents before you lost your mind, that's why you are so kind and patient with him, you want to help your past self-"

"Enough! Can we please move away from Damian?" Dick didn't like him talking trash about Damian.

"Okay how about Timothy?"

_That's no better. _Dick sighed"My second youngest brother, adopted by Bruce when he was 11 after his mother was killed and his father was sent to prison."

"Timothy is the most reasonable and loving brother of the three, why do think that is Richard?"

"That's just who Tim is, he is comfortable with sharing his emotions and is level headed," Dr. Grove took down a few notes on the paper in front of him.

"I believe that he represents the child you wish to be, he seems to be almost too perfect."

"That's Tim", Dick stated proudly

"How did it make you feel when Tim replaced Jason as Robin so shortly after his death?"

"I was concerned, I didn't want history to repeat itself," _why am I telling him this? Stupid drugs I can't think clearly. _

"No anger, no mistrust, nothing…"

Dick had a moment of hesitation, "No." He took down more notes.

"We'll come back to that….. but his brings me to Jason, it looked like he is your murderous representation of yourself. And your resent actions to help him return to a normal life is your mind healing its self."

"…" Dick didn't want to slip up again and tell the Doctor he would regret.

"And once AGAIN how did it make you feel that Bruce replaced you with Jason so quickly after you quit being Robin?"

"I love Jay-" Dick was getting mad again, he hated his man.

"Did it make you feel replaced? Unworthy? Betrayed? Worthless? Insignificant? Unfit? Worn-out? Irrelevant? -"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! STOP TALKING!" Dick stood up from the chair and slammed his fist on the desk.

"Hit a nerve did we?" Dr. Groove grinned, raising an eyebrow

"Fuck off," turned away from the man.

"That's enough talking for today Richard, time for phase two, CLIVE!" The door swung open Clive rushed in and pulled Dick by his injured arm into the hallway and started to work on the lock 3 doors down. Dr. Grove silently followed behind them.

The door opened Clive shoved Dick in the room, the men followed, closing the door shut behind him with a click. The room held a table with restraints on them, sitting next to the table was a large machine with various wires sticking out of it; Nurse Darrow was playing with the dials on the machine.

"What the hell is this?"

"This is your treatment Richard, ECT"

"ELECTROSHOCK?"

"That's correct Richard"

"No way in hell!" Before Dick could protest further Clive grabbed both of Dicks arms pinning them behind his back pulling him toward the table. "GET OFF ME!"

Dick kicked in the air trying to unbalance the man dragging him, but the drugs in his system slowed his movement making them sloppy and couldn't get the momentum. Dr. Grove joined in at this moment holding Dick's legs, bringing Dick to the table. As much Dick struggled it didn't stop Nurse Darrow from wrapping the chains around Dick's wrist and ankles. Additionally a leather strap secured Dicks thighs, shoulders and head in place.

Dr. Grove came into Dick's field of view, "Now Dick repeat after me. My name is Richard Grayson I killed 9 men, and I went insane. I created a family in my head, Bruce Wayne isn't my adoptive father, Jason isn't real, Timothy isn't real, Damian isn't real, none of it is real."

"Fuck you," spat Dick.

"Very well,… Nurse." A rubber plug was rammed into Dick mouth; he could feel some type of jell being rubbed onto his temples. The conductors where placed on his temples. Nurse Darrow warmed up the machine, the electric charge built up, it buzzed around the room.

"Last chance Richard."

Dick stayed unmoving refusing to comply with the man. Tho he looked calm and collected on the outside, Dick's heart was thundering in his chest.

"Commence with the treatment"

For a moment nothing happened, until Dick heard a small click. A burning white pain shot through Dick's body. Dick forgot where he was, and who he was fighting for, all that he was aware of was the pain. It felt as if his chest was about to explode and his eyeballs where melting inside his skull, pain was everywhere, it felt as if it would never end. When it stopped, his mind felt like liquid and his body buzzed with pain. Dick was dully aware of shifting positions, he thought he heard someone talking to him but he couldn't grasp it. He felt something being put on him, and the feeling of being constricted and trapped flowed over him, he tired to protest but only a soft grunt came from his lips. Dick was so unsure to where he was and what was happening around him.

* * *

Dr. Grove walked into Dick's cell; he lay on the bed in his straight jacket staring blankly at the wall, while drool escaped his mouth to run down the side of his place. His ankles where bleeding from the chains cutting into his skin during the ECT, if you could see his wrists they too were probably bleeding. Dr. Grove pulled out a needle and injected it into Dicks neck, the Doctor looked up to the camera in the room "Play it."

The room filled with Dr. Grove's voice, "My name is Richard Grayson I killed 9 men, and I went insane. I created a family in my head, Bruce Wayne isn't my adoptive father, Jason isn't real, Timothy isn't real, Damian isn't real, none of it is real. My name is Richard Grayson I killed 9 men, and I went insane. I created a family in my head…"


	9. Chapter 9

The next four days followed a similar pattern, injections, talking with Dr. Grove, ECT, more injections, and listening to the recording over and over and over….

Dick loathed the therapy sessions and the ECT, after each treatment Dick grew more angry and confused. After his first session Dick learnt to say as little as possible, he didn't want to give Dr. Grove the satisfaction of getting under his skin.

Dick would just sit quietly in his chair looking at his bare feet, only nodding when it was necessary of him. During these "talks" Dr. Grove would make comments about how ridiculous Dick's world was, mocking him.

_"Come on Richard, there is no way a butler would put up with that much crap!" _

_"Why would Damian's mother leave him with you once Bruce was gone, and why would Damian even chose to stay? You are no value to him!"_

_"I must say, putting the commissioners daughter as batgirl, that is hysterical."_

_"If I were Timothy I would be pretty pissed at you for not picking me as Robin."_

_"Seriously? Jason came back from the grave? Don't even get me started"_

_"Richard, Bruce Wayne would not adopt some gypsy circus trash."_

Dick tired to ignore the man, but it was getting to him. He doubted himself, and the ECT did none to clear his thoughts. The shocks scrambled his mind; he couldn't think clearly or focus on the world around him. For the first few hours after the shocks Dick was a vegetable, over time his mind would clear but was left a little bit more damaged than before.

Being a vegetable is preferable; because once the fog cleared Dick was forced to listen to the tape all night long. In comparison it made the ECT feel like a stroll in the park. In the middle of third night Dick bruised his entire left side from trying to knock down the door by ramming his confined body into the door continuously. Nurse Darrow and Owen stormed in forcing sedatives into Dick in order for him to calm down. Dick was starting to enjoy his daily medication; it gave him a comforting and numbing sensation, an escape. On the fourth night Dick tired again to get their attention in order to get another dosage to escape from the playing tape, but his plan backfired and instead it resulted in being strapped down into the bed, fully aware and immobile for the night, it was horrible.

This morning started off like any other, with his morning medication but instead going into the hidden hallway they lead him to the common room, sitting him down at one of the tables, leaving Dick alone with his thoughts. The more time he spent in this place the more he questioned his mind, but he still held on to hope, his heart wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Earth to Richard," Steve was sitting in front of Dick waving his hand in front of his face.

"Oh…Hey Steve," Dick didn't notice that Steve had joined him at the table.

"I like your new look," Steve gestured to the dirty straight jacket that was wrapped tight around Dick.

"Yea, that's what happens when you fight back."

Steve gave Dick a small smile, "That's what I like to hear." Steve shifted in his chair leaning in closer to Dick, "Haven't seen you in awhile, where have you been?"

Dick didn't really want to share his experience, but the lack of decent human interaction was taking a toll on him. He needed interaction to function, and this was as close as Dick was going to get so he took it.

"They… um, started my treatment"

A look of pity washed over Steve's face, "I'm so sorry Richard,….What did they do to you?"

"ECT, among other things…"

"Shit man, I'm sorry." Steve shifted closer, but still made no physical contact with Dick, _I really need a hug, or just a pat on the back would be nice. I miss them…_

"Are they getting to you?"

"No, … maybe," Dick suddenly found his feet very interesting.

"Hey, don't feel bad about it Richard it's hard to fight them, we are all losing the same battle."

Dick's head shot up, "They have you on ECT too?"

"No, they hook me up to some meds that make me feel…. sick, and then they show me films and images of fire. Trying to train my body to feel like shit if I even see or think about fire." A shiver ran down Steve's spine, making his whole body shake.

"Is it working?"

"Yea, yea it is," Steve lowered his gaze from Dick's, ashamed of his failing battle. "They want to try real fire within the next month."

"What about Chip, what kind of treatment does he get?"

Steve shrugged, "Don't know, he doesn't like to talk about it, and since he has anger issues I don't want to pry." Steve turned his head, looking around the room, "Speaking of which have you seen Chip?"

"No, I've been in isolation for my treatment, haven't seen any of the others." Steve's face instantly showed worry for his friend. "I'm sure he is fine."

"I hope so, its hard to make friends in a place like this, I don't want to loose another one," the last bit was hardly above a whisper that Dick almost missed it.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"When we met you, so that was …five?.. days ago. Fuck I don't know it's so hard to keep track of time –" The pair was interrupted by Owen and Clive.

"B587 it's time for your bath," pulling Dick out of his chair.

* * *

Dick stood completely naked in front of Clive and Owen, mostly relived to be free from the straight jacket, the two men we quietly conversing over by the tub that they were filling. Dick looked around the small bathroom awkwardly as it filled with steam. It followed the common theme as the rest of the hospital, white. There were two white tubs on each side of the wall, each equipped with a long hose. There were no mirrors, _again noting to use as weapon, _a long bench along the wall by the door, Dick looked down and noted that it was bolted to the floor. Dick cringed when he saw the condition of the tiled floor, its was covered with grime, and in the corners of the room there was mold. Hair collected around the base of the tubs and in the drain in the middle of the room, _nasty_.

Owen stood, walking towards Dick rolling up his sleeves, with Clive following closely behind. The men stopped in front of Dick, the corners of their lips pulling up, Dick stomach dropped.

"Are you ready Clive?"

"I've been ready for 7 years," with that Clive's fist made impact with Dick's chin, sending him flying backwards on to the damp floor. Without a moments hesitation Owen joined Clive in kicking every inch of Dick's exposed body.

Dick jabbed back at the men, succeeding in nailing Owen in the stomach. He scrambled to his feet and ran to the door, but even before he got there he knew the door was locked. A strong hand grabbed his hair and slammed his face into the door repeatedly. The hand spun Dick around; at this point Dick nose was broken, with blood from a cut on his forehead flowed into his swelling eye. His left leg hurt to put weight on, his back and rib cage pulsed with pain. Dick spat out a pool of blood that formed in it mouth, he could feel his tongue growing from biting down on it.

"You little shit!" Owen shifted his hands so they wrapped around Dicks throat. "Do you know who we are?"

Dick struggled for air but managed to choke out a small, "No."

Apparently they didn't like that answer cause with a quick thrust Clive's foot met Dick's groin. Dick bit down on his tongue harder to suppress a scream.

"We are the nephews of Tony Zucco, the man you brutally murdered. Ring a bell?" Dick's eyes grew in shock, _shit!_

"So twice a week for the rest of your pathetic life, you get to spend some quality time with us," Owen grin grew larger. Tossing Dick towards the tubs.

Before Dick to stand the men grabbed both of his legs and dragged Dick towards the tub leaving a trail of blood on the white tile.

"It's pay back time." Owen held Dick's arms behind his back and Clive gripped Dick's hair and shoved his head under the water. The water was scolding hot, burning his skin. Dick struggled against the men holding him under. Dick fought back but his body couldn't hold the breath any longer and made a desperate attempt to breath in air but instead the burning water rusted into his lungs. Unconscious's started to take over, but abruptly he was pulled out of the water. Dick coughed up water and took in the sweet air he craved. After a short recovery Dick was forced back under the water, with the same results.

* * *

For the fifth time Dicks was pulled back to the surface. "What do you think Owen, is he clean yet?"

"I think one more extra rinse would do the trick," as the two laughed Dick was forced under for the final time.

Dick lost all will to fight against them, and just tried his best to hold his breath. The hot water had cooled down significantly and no longer irrigated his skin. His air supply started to run low, his body made its last effort to escape the death grip. Water rushed into his mouth, _I'm_ _so tired, _Dick slipped into unconsciousness and was unaware of being pulled out of the water.

The men sprayed down Dick of any leftover blood, dried and dressing him into his hospital clothes and straightjacket, caring him back to his room. Before the duo left they left a small bowl of oatmeal and a plastic cup of water with a straw on the floor. Clive gave Dick a strong dosage of medicine and told the camera to play the tape. Leaving Dick alone to be tortured with the words of Dr. Grove. "My name is Richard Grayson I killed 9 men, and I went insane. I created a family in my head, Bruce Wayne isn't my adoptive father, Jason isn't real, Timothy isn't real, Damian isn't real, none of it is real. My name is Richard Grayson I killed 9 men, and I went insane. I created a family…"


	10. Chapter 10

Dick was back on track with his treatment the following day. When Dick met with Dr. Grove after the attack in the bathroom he expected him to at least make a comment, but nothing was said on the matter. Dick's tired to bring attention to his various injuries Dr. Grove just raised a questioning brow and asked,

" What injuries Richard? You look perfectly fine to me."

Dick's jaw dropped, _was this man blind?_ Dick tired to motion to his battered face and body, but is reminded of his special jacket that keeps his arms tightly wrapped around him, limiting his movement.

"You're not serious are you?"

"I only see slight bruising on your left side, due to your panic attack in your room a few nights ago," the older man stood from his desk and walked towards Dick. "What should I be seeing Richard?"

"My ENTIRE face and then some!" Dicks face was littered with bruises and he couldn't see out of his left eye. Bruises in the shape of hands imprinted his neck. Obvious bruising littered his body, it was even noticeable threw his thin blue shrubs.

"And you think that my men did this to you?"

"I don't think, I know they did," glaring at the man walking around him.

"I ensure you Richard that my men are professionals, they would do no such thing."

"If it's not real then why does everything hurt?" Dick was losing control of the situation once again.

"You feel pain?" Dick nodded in shame. "Interesting, it seems that your mind is reverting back to its old ways," the medical man quickly returned to his desk, writing down some notes. "We must make greater strides to your recovery or else your mind might slip back into your fantasy."

"Since you feel like you are in pain Richard I will allow you to have some extra medication in order to make you more comfortable." With that Dr. Grove returned to Dick's side and injected the medication in to Dick's exposed neck before sitting down at his desk. "We really must move forward Richard in order to make some progress."

The medication quickly took effect quickly, warmth washed over Dick, leaving him feel loose and wandering. These were something different then his unusual dosages, it still provided a comforting feeling but it didn't allow him to phase out. He could feel his mind becoming putty.

".._Are you listening to me Richard?"

"huh?" Dick looked up at the man sitting at the desk; thinking and listening at the same time didn't seem possible at the moment.

"You need to stop zoning out Richard, I asked you if you like being Nightwing"

"Yea… he's prett' cool," slurred Dick, _whoa, when did that happen?_.

"Did you enjoy being Robin better?"

Dick let out a small laugh. "I'm not fallin' shore… that one again Doc! Nice try," shaking his head in disapproval.

"Well would you at least tell me about your time as Batman? Do you enjoy being Batman more than Nightwing?"

Dick didn't need to think long about that one. "Batma' is alright, but it's not me. Too sss… serious, and grumpy. Mean" Dick slummed in his chair.

"How would you descried yourself then?"

"Laxed, more easy goin' and free." _Shut up Dick, stop talking!_ But he couldn't, it was if there was little to no filter between his brain and his mouth.

"Do you feel as if you were forced to were the cowl?"

"It was excp… ex..pect…. expected of me. I didn' really have a choice." Dick sunk deeper into his chair.

"Why didn't you have a choice Richard?"

"I wante' him to be proud of me."

"Proud?"

"Yea, he never gave pp… praise, only pointed … out your flaws. He never noticed your tri… tphs… triumphs. Only your failures…." Dick head was spinning, the room started to tilt.

"You wanted his love and affection, am I correct?"

"yy..yes." Dick was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"But he wouldn't give it to you because you didn't deserve it." The Doctors voice warped and twisted around Dick. The room was spinning rapidly at this point. "You are a low life scum, worthless waste of space. Bruce couldn't love such a failure."

The last thing Dick heard before passing was "You are a disappointment."

* * *

Dick awoke already chained down and attached to the ECT machine, expect for his head. His mind was clearer; Dick noticed the room was empty. He started to struggle against the restraints, he couldn't take much more of this treatment. Dick continued to pull at the chains attaching his wrist and ankles to the table; he is getting desperate.

Dick lost track at how long he attempted to escape, he was so focused on his task he didn't even notice Nurse Darrow and Dr. Grove enter the room.

"Richard stop! You're hurting yourself," Nurse Darrow's pointed to his body, Dick looked down and saw blood streaming down from the cuts caused from fighting against the chains. Dick's mind had been so focused on getting out he didn't even register that he was cutting into his skin. While Dick was lost in thought Nurse Darrow secured down Dick's head. It had been happening a lot lately, zoning out, not being aware of what was happening in the world around him.

He was pulled back to attention when Dr. Grove spoke, "You know the drill Richard tell me "My name is Richard Grayson I killed 9 men, and I went insane. I created a family in my head, Bruce Wayne isn't my adoptive father, Jason isn't real, Timothy isn't real, Damian isn't real, none of it is real.""

"…." Dick wouldn't cave, _not yet_.

Grove sighed, "Have it your way Richard." The man turned towards the nurse, "Raise the voltage he is slipping, the treatment needs to be more intense."

Nurse Darrow nodded and significantly raised the voltage, and finished connecting Dick to the machine.

"Last chance Richard."

"….."

Nurse Darrow flipped the switch.

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying the story.**

**Many people have been asking if this has a happy ending but if I told you how it ended then it defeat the purpose of the story, so you'll just have to wait and see. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Dick currently sat on the couch in the common room wrapped up tight and high on drugs. It took a lot of effort on Dick's part to even turn his head to look around the room. Some of the other patients were scattered around the room minding their own business. Dick couldn't find Steve in the room, and he still hasn't seen Chip, not that he spent much time in the common room lately. The past week, _at least I think it's been a week_, has been only treatment for Dick.

Last night he had lost his voice from screaming and yelling in attempt to drown out the sound of the tape, it provided temporary relief. Lately Dick found himself automatically repeating the words in his head if he zoned out, having nothing to distract him, it terrified him.

Dick struggled to turn his head to face the window he was sitting near, it was snowing out side, _it's probably still March then. _He couldn't help but to think of his family, and hoped they were still looking for him. He wondered how Damian was handling his disappearance; he depended on Dick a lot, even if Damian wouldn't admit it. Dick thought back to various treasured memories he shared with his littlest brother, like his first time in the snow.

* * *

_"Damian wake up it's a snow day! The roads are closed and school is cancelled! Let's go play in the snow" Dick was jumping around on Damian's bed, but was stopped when a pillow hit him in the face._

_"Get out of my room Grayson I do not take part in such childish activities." Damian pulled the covers over his head, as if to fool his big brother that he wasn't there. It didn't work since Dick grabbed the covers and yanked them off Damian._

_"But you are a child Damian, plus you never even played in the snow before you might enjoy it."_

_"Unlikely." _

_With some struggle Dick managed to get Damian out of bed and into proper winter attire. Both boys were standing at the entrance pulling on their boots with the hour. _

_"Do you think you will be warm enough? It is fairly cold outside." Said Alfred as he finished helping Damian put on a second layer of gloves._

_"We'll be fine Alfred, plus we can always come inside to warm up if we need to." With that Dick burst outside and started frolicking in the snow "COME ON DAMIAN!"_

_The small boy looked up at the butler, "Must I Pennyworth?"_

_"I assure you it will not be unpleasant, besides you only need to stay outside until Master Dick tires out. "_

_"Have you met Grayson? He never tires out." With a final reassuring push Alfred closed the door behind the boy, leaving the oldest and youngest to play in the snow._

* * *

_"I think it looks pretty good, what do you think Damian?" The pair stood back to admire their batman snowman._

_"I managed to save it, no thanks to you."_

_"Yea, I like it too."_

_ It started off as a normal snowman but to Dick's surprise Damian got really into it and convinced Dick to sculpt it into batman. Dick smirked, it seemed as if they didn't just have a painter but also a sculptor in the family, he made a mental note to get Damian some more art supplies. _

_Dick fell backwards into the snow and spread his arms and legs out. _

_"Come on Damian make a snow angel with me!"_

_ "Over your dead body."_

_"It's suppose to be "Over MY dead body," Damian."_

_"I know what I said," smirked Damian. "Plus making a snow angle would go against Drakes "Demon Spawn" name for me."_

_"That's nice of you to consider Tim's feelings." Dick stood to appreciate his angel, trying to suppress a laugh at the flushed faced boy._

_"I said no such thing!"_

_"Whatever, I know what I heard little D"_

_"-tt-" Damian turned to walk back into the Manor but before he could make it to the door a snowball collided to the back of his head. The child slowly turned around; if he were a cartoon stream would be coming out of his ears. He saw his older brother grinning widely holding an other snowball ready for launching._

_"GRAYSON! YOU ARE DEAD!"_

_"Oh shit," giggled Dick as he ran from the angered assassin. _

* * *

_The snowball fight continued for a good hour, but was stopped once Dick got a bloody nose from an ice-ball to the face. The dynamic duo went inside for lunch and to warm up, but the day was far from over according to Dick._

_"I fail to see how a plastic sheet, a hill and gravity could be amusing."_

_"It's called tobogganing Damian and it's a blast, climb on."_

_Dick held onto the crazy carpet as Damian shuffled on, Dick crawled on behind his brother wrapping tightly around him._

_"Grayson did I give you permission to join me?"_

_"Trust me little D, it will go __way__ faster with me on it with you!" With that Dick pushed off and the two sped down the hill at lighting speed. Dick was whooping with joy while Damian tried to fight the smile creeping onto his face. Halfway down the hill the crazy carpet hit a small bump sending the brothers into the air, both landing face first in the snow._

_Dick shot up and ran over to where Damian was laying in the snow pulling him out. "Are you okay little D? I'm so sorry I didn't see that bump!"_

_Damian dusted him self off, he looked up at his brother "Do you think we could make it bigger," a small grin spreading across his face, Dick returned the smile._

_The rest of the day was spent on making the perfect jump; they constructed their own mini tobogganing park with several jumps. Dick loved seeing Damian enjoy normal childhood activities. _

_The day ended with the Damian falling asleep on the couch watching "How to train your Dragon" with Alfred's famous hot chocolate with his brother. Dick looked down at his brother snuggled into his side and his heart filled with warmth. _

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A madding scream tore through the common room, Dick looked up from his daze.

Eugene towered over Hayden, blood was pouring out of a gapping hole in his throat. A lake of red collected on the floor. Hayden struggled to catch his breath but only managed to choke on his own blood, his gurgling gasps slowly faded as his body shut down. A river of crimson liquid streamed down Eugene's mouth, he looked around wild eyed around the room in search for his next meal. Most of the other patients had fled, and were banging on the door for help.

Eugene's eyes locked onto Dick's stationary spot on the couch, restricted by a straight jacket and clearly doped up on drugs. He flashed a blood stained grin at Dick as he lunged forward.

Dick put all of his energy into standing up but his body wouldn't cooperate and he only managed to fall off the couch, but continued to try and stand. _Damn it Richard, Stand Up!_

Eugene's teeth dug into Dick right ear with unrelenting force. Dick cried out in pain as Owen and Clive ran forward and started to attempt to pull off Eugene.

Eugene's jaw did not forfeit its grasp and as the guards yanked the crazed man of Dick, Eugene managed to take a small corner of his ear with him.

The guards dragged away the cannibal as he chewed on the bit of meat in his mouth. Leaving Dick to recover by the couch.


End file.
